


【盾冬】欲望的真名（ABO梗）

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru姑娘的点梗文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢波波不懈的鼓励和抓虫！

在布鲁克林听说过史蒂夫和巴基的人，感叹他们生错了属性。但是那些熟悉他们的人却觉得，也许巴基可能应该是一个阿尔法，但是史蒂夫骨子里肯定是个阿尔法。  
史蒂夫金发蓝眼，虽然已经快二十四岁了，但是却仍然不足5英尺4英寸，95磅，这体重就算是他那样的身高也有些偏轻了，而巴基只比史蒂夫大一岁，棕发绿眼，长的高高大大，他骨架天生较小，但是长期干体力活锻炼出来的健壮肌肉弥补了这点，让他站在史蒂夫身边，就象是一堵墙。每次他搂着史蒂夫的时候，就像是一只成年大棕熊搂着一只金色的维尼熊。  
于是这样的两个人，巴基像他美丽的母亲，是一个欧米伽，而史蒂夫却像他的父亲，是一个货真价实的阿尔法。  
史蒂夫第一眼给人的感觉是温和。他总是带着温暖的微笑，加上他瘦弱矮小的体格，给了人顺从的错觉。但是你看进了他的蓝色眼睛，你就会发现他并不是一个逆来顺受的人。他就像是一座休眠的活火山，随时准备喷发，为了他内心坚持的东西，他从不妥协。其实你若观察他走路的姿态也能看出这点，就算纽约的严寒天气，穿着单薄风衣的他也不会显露出畏缩的姿态，他会把伞借给路过的人，自己冒着风雪回家，还会把得来不易的食物分一些给同样困苦的邻居。他身上总是挂彩，有时候会盯着乌青的拳印过上好几天，那些都是他挑起的争斗。至少对于大部分平凡的胆怯的布鲁克林人们来说是这样。他就是没法忍受那些不对的事。

“你就是如此，眼睛里容不得一点沙子，对不对？”巴基有一次叹息着说，两个人搀扶着走出阴暗的小巷。“我怀疑整个布鲁克林就没有一处地方是你没挨过揍的。”  
“哈。”史蒂夫干巴巴的笑出声，嘴角的伤口扯得他倒吸了一口气，“真难为你的智商，说出这么复杂的双重否定句子。”  
“哈，哈，哈。”巴基翻了个白眼，“混蛋。”他伸手敲了一下史蒂夫的头，看起来凶狠，但是落下去的力道却轻的像是一次爱抚。“这次又是为了什么？”  
“什么为了什么？”史蒂夫现在自己一个人走着了，只有他实在没办法，才会让巴基搀着他。一旦稍微恢复了点儿，呼吸不那么急促了，头不那么昏沉沉了，又能看得见眼前的路了，他就会自己一个人走。  
“别给我装傻充愣，这次你又给了那个人渣什么理由揍你？”巴基斜了他一眼，他居高临下，只能看到史蒂夫软软的金色头发上的旋儿，因为刚才的打斗，本来整齐的头发已经全乱了。巴基突然特别想把手指伸入那些发丝之间，帮他把头发梳理顺，或者弄得更乱，他的手伸了出来，但是又收了回去。他等着史蒂夫告诉他打架的理由。  
每次史蒂夫打架的理由都非常充分，而且他擅长滔滔不绝的列出那些理由，就算在巴基看起来非常无足轻重的小事，他也能说的头头是道，让巴基觉得当时不出手简直就是人渣。但是这次史蒂夫难得的沉默了，他摇摇头，“没什么。”他回头看了一眼巴基，后者的脸上挂着惊诧的表情。  
“真的没什么，”史蒂夫有些不自在的撇开了视线，“你不会高兴知道的。”他知道自己不擅长撒谎，所以他决定干脆什么都不说。  
“唔……那我自己去问他，你觉得怎么样？”巴基停下了脚步，“我记得那个渣渣是住街那边的对不？”他往回家的反方向指了一下。  
“什么——？不——法克——”史蒂夫伸手摸了一下嘴角的伤，发出嘶嘶的声音，刚才他激动之下动作太大了，伤口又开始往下淌血。  
巴基看到血又流了下来，叹口气，走上前又把脏兮兮的手帕掏出来按在史蒂夫嘴角的伤口上。棕色格子纹的手帕上的血还没完全干透，又沾上新的。上面浅色的部分可以看到一些洗不掉的血痕，已经变成了顽固的浅棕色的斑点。  
“不许去，我和你说，你敢去——”史蒂夫拽住巴基的手腕，相当用力。他话没说完，但是眼神里的东西表示他是认真的。  
“我去了又如何？把我也揍一顿？”巴基皱眉，盯着史蒂夫的手，“你不说我也大概猜得出来。”他其实毫无头绪，猜测的都是以往常见的理由，但是史蒂夫的身子僵了一下，他松开了手，放开了巴基的手腕。  
“你……”史蒂夫开口，顿了一顿，听得出来他很紧张，“你知道了？那你怎么……”他盯着巴基的眼睛，神态看起来相当不同寻常。巴基有点茫然的看了回去，接着他想装作自己确实知道好套出史蒂夫的话，于是他收起傻乎乎的好奇，板着一张严肃的脸。但是那已经晚了，他之前迷茫的神情出卖了他一无所知的事实，更何况他们总能看穿彼此。  
“混账，”史蒂夫的身子不易察觉的放松了下来，他笃定巴基什么都不知道，拿过手帕自己伸手按着伤口，甚至还咧嘴笑了起来，“其实没啥，都是旧账了。走吧，回去吧，我饿坏了。”史蒂夫注意到自己说没啥的时候语气相当不自然，但是他没法做到更好。如果他坚持不告诉他，也许巴基真的会第二天跑去追问那个混蛋。所以他决定在回家的路上扯个谎，说服巴基。“我回去和你讲为啥我会揍他。”  
巴基眉毛皱得更紧了，他嘴巴张了张，但是最终什么也没问出口。

他们现在住在一起。  
一般来说阿尔法和欧米伽住在一起的情况发生在家人之间。不管是先天的，还是经过公证之后组成的家庭。很少有作为朋友住在一起的。但是目前他们就是这样。自从珍珠港事件之后，整个美国大陆都没留下多少阿尔法。巴基曾经打趣史蒂夫，说现在整个纽约剩下的贝塔和欧米伽都是属于史蒂夫的了。因为他大概是这里仅剩的阿尔法。  
史蒂夫被留下来的理由很明显，他体检不合格，他的既往史上还有排列着一大堆名字死长又饶舌的病。虽然他坚持不懈的以不同的假名和假资料参加体检，寄希望于也许会遇到一个无良的军医让他得以通过，不给他4F而给他一个A。上帝保佑美利坚，至少目前政府人员都被证明是相当靠谱的。史蒂夫目前得到的全部都是4F。巴基出于关心尝试阻止史蒂夫，但是目前史蒂夫下定决心要做的事，还没有人能说服他改主意。不管是好言相劝，还是那些恶霸们的拳头，都不能。  
于是最后巴基就只有用一些稍显辛辣的嘲讽来表达自己对友人的关爱。  
但是这句话史蒂夫听进去了一半，关于整个纽约剩下的欧米伽都属于他了这句话。他心里想的只是，其他的人我都不需要，我想要的只有那唯一的一个。  
与此同时他还在纳闷为何这个世界上会除开男女性别之外，还有额外的三种属性限制在人类身上呢？  
目前人口的主流构成以贝塔为主，他们就像是蜜蜂社会的工蜂，勤勤恳恳的生活做事，他们是奠定这个世界的基石，阿尔法则是指引方向的舵手，因为他们足够强大，所以大部分人都默认了阿尔法天生的高高在上。而欧米伽……虽然现在在人工抑制剂的帮助下，欧米伽已经被视作和贝塔一样的人了，但是社会对其的误解还是相当深，有些饱含恶意的人会称他们为阿尔法的金丝雀。  
史蒂夫和巴基会熟悉起来，起因也是如此。  
他们还在读书的时候，史蒂夫因为他是一个残缺不完全的阿尔法而过得很艰难，他学习没问题，即便是频繁的请假和休学也没让他测试成绩有一门是在A之下，但是身体因营养不良造成后天的发育不全他却对此无能为力。毕竟莎拉一个人当护士带孩子实在太辛苦了，经过大萧条之后他还能活下来，史蒂夫都要为此感谢上帝了。而巴基则是从小被贴上欧米伽的标签，当一开始他还很瘦小的时候，有些大个子拿他开相当恶意的玩笑，史蒂夫当时直接冲了上去推开压在巴基身上的小胖子。那个时候他甚至还不认识巴基。  
两个人虽然最后都被揍得很惨，但是却因此成为了朋友。那之后他们的友谊便延续至今，简直就像是一个奇迹。

巴基是一个相当有魅力的人。不是作为欧米伽，而是作为人类本身。  
经过黑暗中世纪长期的“人工选择”，欧米伽给人的印象一贯是敏感柔弱，娇小纤细，通常有着惊人的美貌和同样惊人的温顺，而且还有发情期以及可以让阿尔法为之疯狂的信息素。于是在这些姑且可以算做正面的针对外貌的评价之外，还有一种潜台词是每个人提到欧米伽的时候都会心照不宣的：他们很淫荡，没有阿尔法就活不下去。  
但是巴基从不会给人这样的印象，也许他是有点花心，但是他是那种阿尔法式的花心。史蒂夫简直数不清他从小到大多少次被女性明里暗里告白，等他开始工作，更加变本加厉。他还是一个跳舞高手，经常会去俱乐部跳舞，每次都有不一样的舞伴，如果他自己不说，不会有人猜得出他是一个欧米伽。他的笑容带着一点侵略性，而不似史蒂夫的那样温和。每次他高调的在新朋友面前宣布自己是一个欧米伽的时候，都相当满意的看到对方脸上惊诧的表情。  
他享受这样。  
小的时候大家对他很宽容，如果他作业写的不好，或者贪玩懒得听家庭教师讲课，大家都默许他可以偷懒，可以不必受罚，他不需要刻苦。而比他小一岁的妹妹，则必须一切做到最好。因为他是欧米伽，而妹妹贝卡是一名阿尔法。  
某一天，他回家的时候把父母吓坏了，他头发一团糟，脸上青一块紫一块，脸上的破口已经结痂，嘴角上的血还新鲜着，看来是张嘴说话又扯开了。衣服上全是泥，袖口裂了，纽扣也没了，而且鞋子也不见了，他是挽着裤腿赤着脚走回家的。但是他的脸上却带着笑，似乎刚刚过去的一天是世界上最好的一天。  
“詹姆斯，”他妈妈很少会叫他全名，一般这样叫表示她真的很生气，“你得告诉我们发生了什么事。”  
“哎，没什么啊，鞋子掉了是我们下河捞鱼的时候不小心被冲走啦，妈妈，我捞到的鱼可漂亮了。可惜史蒂夫不让我带走，说它还小得放回去。”巴基不安分的呆在浴缸里，他妈妈满脸怒容的给他擦洗着身子。  
“史蒂夫是谁？那你的衣服怎么回事？还有你脸上的伤，总不会是水里的鱼干得吧？”  
“不，不是鱼，”巴基脸色黯淡了，“妈妈，小婊子是什么意思？”  
“我的老天，你在哪里听到这个的？谁说的？”妈妈停下了手上的动作，伸手捧住巴基的脸，担忧得看着他。  
“今天遇到的几个男孩，他们这样喊我，还压在我身上——”巴基住嘴了，他妈妈的手用力太大，脸色也苍白的过分，而且满脸愤怒，巴基吓坏了，小声的赶紧道歉，“对不起，妈妈，你别生气……”  
“不，不是的，你不用道歉。”妈妈闭上眼睛，语气放缓了，她再睁开眼的时候，脸上愤怒的神色消失了，但是脸色还是苍白的，没有一丝血色，巴基能感觉到她的身子在微微得颤抖。“你不用道歉，我没气你。以后别到处乱跑了，你是一个欧米伽，你就好好呆在家里，知道吗？”  
“但是贝卡就可以到处跑……”  
“她是阿尔法，她和你不一样。”妈妈开始给他擦拭身子，最后用一块柔软的带着阳光气味的浴巾把他裹好。“来，告诉我史蒂夫又是谁？”  
一提到史蒂夫，巴基突然就开心起来，整张脸都亮堂了，“他帮了我，我们一起把那三个家伙打跑了，然后他还带我去水里玩，我才知道布鲁克林还有那么干净的水池，还以为都和工厂外面一样黑乎乎的呢。”  
他滔滔不绝的说了很多关于史蒂夫的话，让他妈妈听得也要爱上那个可爱的小男孩了。  
最后他妈妈把他送到床上，摸着他的头告诉他，“你可以邀请史蒂夫到咱们家来玩，巴基，不过你自己最好别出门瞎逛了，你快到年纪了，得记住你是一个欧米伽，明白吗？”  
“可是贝卡比我还小，她还是个小女孩，但是她就可以到处乱跑。”  
“因为她是一个阿尔法啊，傻孩子。”他妈妈苦笑着，似乎这是天经地义的一般。  
巴基皱着眉头，似懂非懂的点点头。等他妈妈离开之后，他躺在床上，盯着高高的黑暗的天花板，满脑子想着今天白天发生的事。他先想到史蒂夫。他喜欢他身上的气味，让他想到之前被干燥又柔软的浴巾包裹住的感觉。他又想到贝卡，他妹妹看起来和他没有什么不同，但是大人们都对她相当严厉，但是相应的，他们更尊重她。他们对待巴基的态度更像是宠物。那个大胖子一边喊他那个侮辱人的词，一边压在他身上，回忆到这里，巴基感到一阵害怕。那个胖子的重量似乎还压在身上，让他难以呼吸。  
那天是他第一次模糊朦胧的意识到欧米伽和阿尔法之间是多么的不同，以及那是多么的不公平。  
之后他很少偷懒，贝卡能做到的，他也要做到，而且还要做得更好。  
然后，感谢上帝，在他还没经历完整的热潮期之前，一种高效并且副作用极小的抑制剂和青霉素一起面世了。据说某个欧洲国家的王储对此起了很大的推动作用，他提供了资金支持，并且慷慨的放弃了专利权，公布了药品的成分，加上时下流行的现代民主和人权理念，各国纷纷放开了对欧米伽的限制，并且还提供免费药品来帮助欧米伽们度过热潮期。

理论上来说应该是步入一个三种属性的人完全平等的文明社会，但是就像是那个经典的笑话，我不歧视黑人，只要他们不住在我们社区。  
巴基每次宣布自己是欧米伽之后，总会引来一些不必要的麻烦，加上他还和一个阿尔法住在一起，并且两个人却都不是结合状态。曾经有朋友出于好意想劝一下巴基，不要如此高调，这样很容引起一些过于保守，过于顽固不灵的人反感。但是巴基对此只是一笑了之，继续我行我素。  
他们看对巴基没用，于是转头去找史蒂夫，但是史蒂夫只是解释了一下巴基为何如此干，表示他并不会阻止巴基继续这样干。“他只是想证明欧米伽并不是天生弱小，我觉得这样做的他很勇敢，看不出为什么他应该收敛，明明错的是那些带着有色眼光看我们的人。”  
史蒂夫当时说的非常义正词严，他也确实是这样想的。  
但是当那个人渣问史蒂夫，“嗨，不知道你的鸟儿吃起来起来味道怎么样？他那把嗓子，啧啧，想想他在床上求人狠狠干的模样，简直了。”  
史蒂夫先是没反应过来，“你说什么？”他当时正站在路口，等着巴基下班。  
“我说詹姆斯啊，”那个人浑身散发出一股带着压迫性的气势，并没有什么特别的气味，但是史蒂夫就是能感受到对方传达出挑衅的意思，也许这便是阿尔法之间的信息素交流吧。“这几天他要到热潮期了吧？虽然有抑制剂，但是我还是能闻到他散发出的那股骚味儿，简直让人受不了就想直接在码头扒光——”  
等史蒂夫终于消化完这个陌生的，高他几乎两个头的阿尔法说的什么之后，他直接怒吼着给了他胸口一拳，“你怎么敢那么说他？！”他气疯了，打的完全没有章法，最后简直就在巷子里被那个阿尔法单方面的殴打。  
最后巴基和他一起打跑那个人之后，他完全没办法复述那个人的话给巴基听，他光是想那个阿尔法用什么样的眼神在打量巴基，就愤怒的想要杀人。他难以想象如果巴基听到这些话会怎么想。  
也许他是把巴基想的太过软弱，但是他就是不乐意让巴基有任何一点点受伤的可能。  
而且那个人说对了一点，即便有抑制剂的作用，巴基身上散发出的信息素的味道也是没法完全遮挡住的。而史蒂夫则是从好几年前就意识到他自己对巴基抱着朋友以上的强烈情感，这让他更加难以忽视巴基身上散发出的气味。每次史蒂夫都是靠着极大的意志力去阻止自己做出有损两人友谊的事。


	2. Chapter 2

那次打架之后，过了不到一周，有天早上史蒂夫突然比往常早了两个小时醒了过来。他先是很迷茫的盯了一会儿天花板，觉得自己醒的有点莫名其妙，然后他下意识的坐了起来，接着他意识到两件事，一是他的裆部很难受，某样东西硬得要死，烫的惊人，二是巴基不在房间里。他们并不是睡在同一张床上，而是那种童子军训练营式的高低铺。  
他觉得自己头有点发晕，浑身燥热难安，这和发烧时的感觉不一样，不是病理性的，而是生理性的某种需求在叫嚣。房间里充斥着某种气味，就像是巴基每天的气味，只是更加浓烈，更加香醇。他觉得自己就像是被某种暖洋洋的东西包裹住，他伸手抚慰了一下裆部的硬挺，试着喊了几声巴基的名字。  
“我在……”巴基的声音从厕所那边传来，但是他听起来似乎承受着某种痛苦。  
“你没事吧？”史蒂夫觉得自己稍微清醒了一点，他站了起来，往厕所走去。巴基生病了吗？他的声音听起来不对劲，屋子的感觉也很不对劲。  
“别过来。”巴基的声音起来闷闷的，就算和平时他最顺从的时候相比，这个语气还要软上好几倍，温顺的过了头，不像是在阻止，而更像是一种邀请。  
史蒂夫伸手扭了一下门把手，发现厕所门被反锁了。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫头挨着冰凉的门板，这让他稍微清醒了点。“巴基……怎么回事？”他总算开始意识到现在的情况了。“抑制剂出问题了吗？”  
“我猜……我猜是的。”巴基那边的声音诡异的带点颤抖，史蒂夫拒绝让自己去想象门板那边正在发生什么事。“我……我怀疑……嗯，药被人换了。”  
上帝啊。史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，他握住厕所的门把手，下意识的想要打开门。另外一只手在身侧握紧又放开，他现在内心有种闯进门去的冲动，巴基身上的气息太浓密了，无时无刻在提醒他内心的阿尔法本能，那边有一个欧米伽，正处于热潮期，迫切需求阿尔法的陪伴。  
他知道那并不是，至少并不是清醒的巴基所需要的。因为他锁上了门。  
“嗯，我，我先出门，你觉得大概要多久才会好？”史蒂夫努力的后退了几步，但是他的手在放在门上。“我去给你再搞点抑制剂？”  
“嗯……好……我……”那边的声音断断续续，伴随着一声像是小动物发出的呜咽声，过了一会儿，巴基的声音稍微恢复了一丝稳定，“我第一次……我不知道要多久，麻烦，帮我买药回来。”不知道是不是自己的错觉，史蒂夫觉得巴基的声音听起来似乎很近，好像他就靠在厕所门和他说话。  
“好。”史蒂夫口干舌燥，吞了吞口水，“你一个人没事吧？”他问完就在内心鄙视自己：你想得到一个什么样的答案呢？史蒂夫。希望他开门挽留自己吗？  
“我先出门了。”他拍了拍自己的脸，没有等到巴基的回答就转身出了屋子。来到外面清冷的街道上，他觉得自己瞬间清醒了不少。虽然内心的野兽还在对刚才屋子里的味道念念不舍，但是等他深呼吸个两三次之后，那种执念就消散了，虽然裆部还在一柱擎天，但没有了之前信息素的刺激，它很快就乖乖的躺了回去。现在剩下的只是对巴基的担忧，还有一丝小小的遗憾。  
史蒂夫知道派发抑制剂的地方在那里，他陪巴基去过很多次。那里因为是公益性质，而且热潮期的爆发在什么时刻都有可能，所以它是24小时都开门的。至少晚上也有人值班可以从门口的小窗口拿到药品。  
在拿药的时候，他冲着门那边的小伙儿说，“你们的药会有失效的情况吗？”  
“失效？没有过啊……”店员打着哈欠，睡眼惺忪，直接把一盒药剂从窗口丢了出去，等史蒂夫问他话，他才睁开眼看了一眼史蒂夫，然后他就显得有点恐慌，似乎认出了史蒂夫而且还做了什么对不起他的事一样。“呃……基本是没有的。几率很低，也不是没有，偶尔如果吃错了剂量还是有可能失效的。”  
“那如果已经进入了热潮期，还吃药有用吗？”史蒂夫埋头看着药品反面的说明，并没留意店员的异样。  
“这……应该有用吧。”店员显得更加紧张了，“嗯，没事的话，我先继续睡觉了？”  
“好，谢谢。”史蒂夫向他到了谢，纳闷的想早上并不热，为啥店员会热到满头大汗。  
等他从外面回到家里，一打开房门，他觉得自己就像被人打了一拳，整个人蒙住了，人站在玄关，但是脚底下踩着的已经不是熟悉的破旧木地板，而是棉花糖，每一朵上都有着巴基的香味。他闭上眼，想要深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，但是吸入一大口带着信息素的空气完全是火上浇油。他现在可以听到自己的心跳声，巨大的像是在耳边打鼓，急促又热烈，充满了渴求。  
厕所那边有水声，看来巴基打开了花洒在冲澡，或者在一边冲澡一边……史蒂夫中止了自己的想象。他打算耐心的等着自己适应满是信息素的房间。但是那实在太难了，香味像波浪一样一阵一阵的扑满他全身，不知道什么时候起他又硬了，而且从来没硬得这么厉害过。  
“史蒂夫？”水的声音停下了，巴基的声音从门反面响起。  
“……是我。”史蒂夫的手压在冰凉的门板上，他惊讶的发现不知道什么时候走到了厕所门口，似乎刚才那瞬间自己的身体不是自己的了，自然的就往香味最浓密的地方走去。这样的自己就像是遵循本能的禽兽，和那些自己鄙视的人有何不同？“我把药拿回来了。”  
史蒂夫心里突然警铃大作，他决定要把药放在门口，等自己出了家门之后再让巴基开门拿药。不然实在太危险了。之前只是隔着门板，信息素就已经让他整个人欲火焚身到如此地步，如果到时候直接开门，面对面的距离，他没法保证自己不会做点什么。  
但是在他过久的迟疑着怎么开口的时候，门那边发出咯嚓的声音，把手动了一下，门开了。  
巴基只打开了一条缝，他平时总是带着点灰蓝色的眼睛现在是纯粹的绿色了，似乎有水气在眼睛里流动。史蒂夫的手不由自主的伸了过去，然后巴基就被他搂在怀里。厕所的门不知道什么时候已经完全打开了，而巴基整个人跪在地上，靠着史蒂夫放在他后背的手臂支撑着没有倒下去。浴室里都是水汽，刚刚冲过澡的巴基身上光溜溜的，什么也没有穿。史蒂夫发现他的下面也硬着。  
“我把药给你。”史蒂夫一字一字的说，他的眼睛盯着巴基浅绿色的双眼，他能感受到巴基的每一次喘息带来的热气。他们两个人之间的距离从未有过的近，他稍微靠近了一点，巴基颤抖着，他的眼睫毛扑扇着，然后伸出了舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。一阵浓烈的气味扑面而来，史蒂夫感觉自己脑子里绷得紧紧的那根弦已经被拉扯的像是发丝一样细。他艰难的移开视线让自己不去看巴基的脸，或者他裸露的身体，让自己无视手臂上巴基的重量和触感。他试着屏住呼吸，但是那并没有什么用处。而且现在巴基差不多被他搂在怀里，隔着衬衫他能感受到欧米伽火烫的身体颤抖着，犹豫不决是要紧紧的贴着阿尔法还是躲开他。  
史蒂夫能听到内心的野兽在说服他，让他去占有，去撕裂，去进入现在躺在他怀里的欧米伽。史蒂夫咬牙对着它说不。他试着想放开巴基，但是欧米伽发现了他尝试离开的举动，却反而伸手搂住了他。然后史蒂夫听到巴基长长的叹了一口气，“别走……我……我需要你。”他凑了过来，在史蒂夫的耳边说，然后史蒂夫感到一个热乎乎又湿润的东西含住了他的耳垂。快感在他的脑海里像烟花一样炸裂开来。那根绷得过紧的弦啪的一下，终于断掉了。  
下一秒史蒂夫便狠狠的吻着巴基，他凭着本能，笨拙的用嘴巴紧紧的挤压对方的嘴唇，他用手固定住巴基的脸，紧紧的不让两个人分开。巴基发出几声呜咽，剩下的只有急促的喘息，他胸口剧烈的起伏着，然后他张开了嘴，伸出舌头撬开了史蒂夫紧闭的双唇，他的舌尖灵活的钻了进去，舔过史蒂夫的上颚，又和他的舌头纠缠在一起。初吻就直接用上了舌吻这招，这是史蒂夫始料未及的，但是他学的很快。他很快就压制住巴基的舌头，现在换他侵占舔舐欧米伽口腔了，而巴基配合的含住他的舌头吞吐吸允。  
他们的下腹部紧紧挨在一起，巴基的手解开了史蒂夫的裤裆，他硬挺的阴茎弹跳着，和巴基的挨在一起。巴基的手握住了他们两个的阴茎，用力的挤压爱抚着。史蒂夫不由得深吸了一口气，他稍微分开了一下两个人，让他可以把手伸到下面。当他的手指插入底下本用作排泄的穴口时，不由得为那里面充沛的体液而震惊了。巴基往后挪了下位置，背靠着墙壁，稍微抬起了一点腰部，双腿微微分开，让史蒂夫的手指可以更顺利的找到入口并且进入。  
史蒂夫的阴茎颤抖着，叫嚣着它想要那个散发出浓密气味的入口。但是史蒂夫忍耐住了，他的食指毫无阻力的就滑了进去。巴基的身子为止僵硬了一下，他紧紧的咬着自己的下唇，不发出一点声音，脸上的表情看起来似乎非常痛苦，但是脸颊却染上了一阵可疑的红晕。“这样……可以吗？”史蒂夫有点紧张的盯着巴基，他不知道这样做对还是不对。  
“不……那不够。”巴基咬着牙，喘着粗气说，他的声音里有着窘迫和一丝愤怒，似乎在抱怨史蒂夫不给他一个痛快而拿他开心。“你直接进来，就好。”他皱着眉，有些不安的盯着史蒂夫的阴茎看着。他似乎对它满含期待又怀抱恐惧。巴基现在脑子里一团浆糊，自从药剂莫名其妙的失效，陷入热潮期之后，他就几乎没有清醒的时候。可能当他半夜突然因为浑身燥热的需求而惊醒的时候，保持了一点点的清明。虽然时间短的可恨，但是至少让他得以把自己反锁在浴室里，而不是爬上上铺，毫无廉耻的去祈求作为阿尔法的史蒂夫占有他。  
但是目前看来，那只是把这个时间推迟了一两个小时而已，他发誓，如果史蒂夫准备放第二根手指，而不是直接的搞定他的话，他只能开口明确的要求，并且等热潮期结束之后，他会为此羞愧而亡的。  
对于热潮期，他只在还未成熟的时候经历过一次不完全的。那个时候比起现在这种莫名其妙又迫切的需求，更多的像是害了一场热病。他当时浑身发烫，头脑发昏，整个人浑浑噩噩的什么也不知道。睡了大概一晚上就好了。那之后他有了抑制剂，所以从来没经历过这种尴尬的，让兽的本能完全支配自己的情况。  
他想到小时候遇到的那个小胖子，还有他说的那些肮脏的词。他和史蒂夫一样不解为何人类会在种族，肤色，性别之外，还有额外的三种属性，就好像上帝还嫌人类的事情不够多，不够麻烦似的。而且他怨恨自己现在这副模样。他知道史蒂夫已经努力的做到最好，努力的去尊重他，甚至在两个人挨得那么近的情况下，他还保持着绅士风度，他还想要离开而不是占自己的便宜。但是这一切都被自己毁了。  
巴基意识到自己不想让史蒂夫离开，如果世界上他必须有一个阿尔法来帮助他度过热潮期，那他只能想到史蒂夫。这种认识让他放弃抵抗本能的需求，而主动的去挽留了史蒂夫。如果他没有留下来，巴基觉得自己会一边更加钦佩自己的友人，同时会恼羞成怒——自己哪里不好你居然不要？  
史蒂夫的手一边在巴基身上摩挲着，一边把巴基拉了起来，他声音低沉的说：“你确定……？”  
巴基翻了个白眼，他顺从的跟着史蒂夫的手，把自己的屁股挪到了洗手台上，他决定不说话直接用行动表明。他双腿分开，环住了史蒂夫的腰，接着伸手去抓住了史蒂夫的阴茎，胡乱的把它往下面引去。然后他发现自己的位置不对，史蒂夫这个时候直接抬起巴基的双腿，把它们架在自己的肩膀上，巴基不是很喜欢这个姿势，他的腰弯折的太厉害，后背抵着的玻璃又太凉，他不安分的扭了几下，准备开口抱怨，但是史蒂夫的阴茎直接的插了进来，下面空虚的穴口被瞬间撑满的感觉让巴基觉得眼前直冒星星，他只能张着嘴用力的喘息，挤出一句：“fuck……史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫闷不吭声，凑过去吻住他的嘴，伸出舌头强硬的分开巴基的双唇，然后舌头钻了进来，与此同时下面的阴茎缓慢的往前捣入，因为热潮期欧米伽特殊的身体状况，他们才能如此轻率的跳过前戏就直接进入，而且他们也只需求这种直捣黄龙简单粗暴的做爱方式。巴基从未想过自己身体的某处会有如此强烈又敏感的感觉，他感到自己的下面狠狠的绞紧了史蒂夫的阴茎，而史蒂夫进到底之后，似乎不知道应该如何做，于是保持着不动的状态。  
巴基耐心的等待了一会儿，他感到自己下面规律的收缩着，夹紧了史蒂夫的阴茎，某处感到非常的难受，需要激烈的冲撞才能得到舒缓，但是史蒂夫的阴茎似乎就决定躺在里面装死了，除开不时的抖动一下，一动不动。巴基简直要以为史蒂夫是故意的了，他咬牙切齿的说：“动……fuck……你非得我什么都说出来吗？”他不敢想象自己脸上的表情，那一定显得非常非常的饥渴。  
史蒂夫的眼睛惊讶的瞪大了，然后他喘息着说，“我……我怕我坚持不住……”  
“靠……没关系，你射出来也可以。”巴基觉得自己说出这些话把他一辈子的脸都丢光了。他在邀请史蒂夫在自己体内射精，而且他还毫不在意。  
史蒂夫得到了许可，开始摆动胯部，来回的抽插阴茎，下面太滑，水又太多，每次的抽插都发出明显的水声，巴基咬紧牙关，他今天丢的脸已经足够多了，所以他绝对不要在继续丢人下去，这种时候绝对不要发出呻吟声。史蒂夫比他以为的要坚挺的多，巴基迎合着他的动作，调整着自己屁股的角度，几下之后某个微妙的角度让史蒂夫的阴茎得以摩擦到深处的那个腺体，巴基觉得自己大脑一边空白，他也不再管会是如何丢脸，全身心都想要维持这个角度，让史蒂夫的阴茎能更猛烈更准确的撞击到那一点。他疯狂的迎上史蒂夫的阴茎，狠狠的撞了上去，几个回合之后，史蒂夫先高潮了，他射精了，喷射出的精液把里面塞得满满当当，巴基最后冲撞了几下，也得到了释放。  
等他喘息着回过神来的时候，感到腹部的精液已经冰凉了，粘乎乎的相当不舒服。但是他整个人都慵懒的没法说话，也不想动。他们现在还维持着刚才做爱的姿势，只是不如之前绷得那么紧，史蒂夫疲软的阴茎已经跟着精液一起滑了出来，软软的贴着他们的腹部。他伸手搂着巴基，让巴基整个人靠着他。巴基的腿现在舒坦的下垂在洗手台边缘，他闭着眼睛叹息着，闻着史蒂夫身上散发出的阿尔法的气味。这味道让他安心。  
“洗个澡？”史蒂夫喘息着，拍了拍巴基的后背，“我给你倒杯水，把药吃了吧？热潮期不会那么快过去。”


	3. Chapter 3

巴基在他手掌之下颤栗，史蒂夫把他的头从肩膀上挪开。巴基茫然的瞪着他，眼圈泛红，看起来像是哭过一般，眼珠就像是才被水洗刷过的绿宝石，清澈见底，带着一丝天真和无辜，可他脸上却还带着高潮后的余韵，潮红还未褪去，微微张开的嘴唇又红又肿，史蒂夫还记得它们品尝起来是多么的甜美。他忍不住又轻啄了一下，巴基眨眨眼，似乎这个时候才完全的清醒过来。  
“天啊……”巴基猛地在洗手台上坐直了，结果额头碰的一下撞到史蒂夫的下巴，这一下相当疼，巴基呲牙咧嘴的抱着额头不住的叫唤咒骂。  
“妈的疼死我了……史蒂夫你可真硬啊！”巴基抱怨完才意识到刚才说的话似乎有点歧义。  
史蒂夫捂着下巴瞪着他，脸像烧起来一样红，他知道巴基没有别的意思，但是这句话确实让他想到了别的。他想像平时那样嘲讽回去，类似你才是硬得脑子不会转弯的那个或者你才是那个石头榆木脑袋诸如此类的话。这些互相的打趣讽刺嘲讽已经是他们交流中的一部分了，他本应该顺当的都说出来的，但是他现在就是没法说出一句完整的话。  
巴基现在赤裸着，坐在洗手台上，一些白色粘稠的东西混着某些散发出浓稠气味的半透明液体，顺着他美好的大腿曲线往下流淌着，史蒂夫觉得自己应该挪开视线，而不是那么直接的盯着瞧。之前在巴基湿热紧致，似乎为他天造地设的身体里搅动，抽插，冲撞的感觉似乎还没有散去。  
“嗨……史蒂夫？你还好吧？”巴基换了下姿势，他终于感觉到后穴里的异样，那种感觉太微妙，如果现在地板上有个洞的话，他一定会直接跳下去，也许他现在就挖个洞还来得及。  
“啊，我很好！”史蒂夫终于回过神来，他把眼神移到巴基背后的镜子上，看到自己的脸和隐藏在其中的欲求。“药在台子上，我先出去了！”而且他发现自己的阴茎又半硬了，这可太超过了。

巴基这次没有锁门。  
史蒂夫转身离开的时候，巴基差点就开口挽留了。他还想继续靠着史蒂夫温暖的身体，他还想史蒂夫的手放在他身上，随便放在什么地方都好，只要那火热的手覆盖在他身体之上就行。他的皮肤饥渴而迫切的需求更多爱抚，更多的温存。他摇摇头，从洗头台上下来。伴随着落地的震动他感到后穴里的液体猛地流出了更多，巴基努力去无视那种微妙酸爽的感觉。他盯着洗手台上的狼藉，暗自咒骂了一声，拿起抹布把台子胡乱的擦干净。接着他打开了花洒，冷水哗啦啦的浇了下来，淋得他浑身一个激灵。  
药还放在洗手台上，他犹豫着，出于保险起见他应该吃下它。而且他应该把门反锁上，他不知道自己现在身上是否还会散发出让阿尔法抓狂的信息素，也许史蒂夫又会闯进来。他惊讶并且难为情的发现自己并不在意这点。他把水开到最大，用头抵着墙壁，任由后背被水柱冲刷。之前和史蒂夫拽住他的胳膊，搂住他的后背，架起他的腿然后……他想把这一切洗刷掉，但是却又贪恋那种被占有的餍足。  
这是他第一次经历完整的，彻底的热潮期。他毫无经验，轻轻松松的就被本能打败，让欲望占据了上风，遗忘了自己的自尊和决心，主动的分开腿拜托他最好的朋友占有了自己。这一切……巴基以为自己会感到恶心，感到绝望或是其他负面情绪，就象是年幼时那个小胖子压在他身上的感觉，令他反胃，恐慌，厌恶。但是没有。他能回忆起来的只有满满当当的幸福，身心皆是。  
史蒂夫被他唤起的气味令他颤栗，但是不是因为恐惧，而是出于期待，史蒂夫的手指似乎带着电，每一次触碰，或轻或重，他都像过电一样感到舒爽，而史蒂夫的吻，巴基绝望的闭上眼，他们之间交换的那些个吻，光是回忆起来都让巴基觉得身上发烫，这当然不是他的初吻，但是他敢肯定是史蒂夫的第一次。可是一开始那么青涩的笨拙的吻，是巴基经历过的最美妙的一次。之后的深吻那则是好上加好，点燃了所有的欲求。接着他回忆起自己是如何开口要求的。  
这一切都是因为热潮期？一定是这样的，不然还会是什么缘故？  
巴基狠狠的又骂了一声，他拿起洗手台上的药，到出平时的量，干嚼了下去。然后这次他脸冲着花洒，让冷水劈头盖脸淋下来。在哗哗的水声之中，他依稀听到熟悉的咳嗽声，那让他心头一紧，才从各种纷乱纠结的情绪中回过神来。他准备关上水出门看看史蒂夫的情况，接着他想了想，伸手摸了下后穴，那里面还有一些没干净的粘液，但是触感和之前已经完全不同，他一根手指想塞进去都显得困难。抑制剂和往常一样快速的起了作用，它中止了他的热潮期，让他被打开等待接纳阿尔法的身体闭合了。  
他记得之前自己躲在浴室里，慌乱的感到后面像失禁了一般湿润，不住的分泌着粘液，那让他恐慌和抗拒，史蒂夫出门的时候，他试着伸过手指进去，那里变得如此松软湿滑，他轻松的就塞了两根手指进去，现在回想起来那种感觉，巴基只觉得尴尬的想哭，又恼火的想骂人。但是当时，他的头脑被激素控制，本能就是本能，饿了想吃饭，渴了要喝水，困了就得睡觉一样。他当时满脑子都想要史蒂夫回来狠狠的干他，把他填塞的满满当当不留一点空隙。  
巴基瞪着墙壁上白色的瓷砖，他不知道自己是怎么了。抑制剂起作用了，绝对的，肯定的，他现在从未有过的清醒，但是他的确在以一种色情的方式想史蒂夫，期待着史蒂夫再狠狠的操弄他一次，何况，他还没标记我呢。  
巴基为自己最后的想法吓了一跳。他伸手关掉了花洒，用卫生纸擦干了之前那场性事留下的最后一点痕迹，然后围上浴巾出了浴室。

史蒂夫听着巴基打开了花洒，开始冲澡，间或伴随着一两声咒骂。他只能从脏衣篓里翻出之前还没洗的衣服，把身上的汗水和之前交合时候沾上的体液擦干。离开浴室之后，巴基留在他身上的体液散发出的味道实在让人受不了。之前浴室里全是那种让人下腹一紧的信息素的气味，体液的味道显得微不足道。  
他把窗户和门都打开，外面天已经蒙蒙亮了，清晨的微风吹散了房间里淫靡的气味。史蒂夫从脏衣篓里又选出一件T恤和工装裤，干净的衣服就剩下一套了。房间里的温度开始变得清凉，他开始冷静下来，也许太过冷静了。当他去关门的时候，他的心开始不断下沉。他刚刚以一个阿尔法的身份占有了作为欧米伽的巴基。这让他们的关系有很大可能再也回不到从前了。这种想法和认知让他感到痛苦万分，而更加让他难过的是这全是他自作自受。  
人真正的名字叫作欲望。【1】而史蒂夫的名字便是巴基。  
自从他意识到自己对挚友的感情之后，他无时无刻不在忍耐和压抑自己的欲求。他看着巴基和陌生的舞伴跳舞，他们在舞池中央欢笑，巴基总会时不时的看史蒂夫一眼，给他一个温暖的，有别于抛给其他人的那种像是带着花花公子面具一般的假笑。史蒂夫很纳闷那些姑娘们居然会为了那样一个属于演员的笑容而脸红娇羞，巴基留给他的笑容比那真实美好一百万倍。他希望那些女孩们能看到，又为自己独自拥有这种笑容而窃喜。每次舞会结束，等到巴基出够风头他们便会一起回家。  
即便有抑制剂，对于史蒂夫来说，巴基经历热潮期的时候相当难熬。他尽可能的表现正常，他不希望巴基因此而远离他。所以巴基问他的时候，他撒谎了。他说一点也感觉不到异常。但是其实那味道已经逼得他要发疯，他只能僵硬的平躺在上铺，感受到自己下体硬的发疼，然后语气平静的说一切正常。感谢他们不是睡在同一个被窝里。他们还小的时候那样干过不少次。他会趁巴基睡着了自己钻进浴室抚慰一下自己，一开始在那微量的信息素的刺激下，他光是想象自己在巴基身体里就能高潮。接着，他开始想象的更多，后来他得把门开着，巴基身上散发出的信息素才能更好的催促他在自己手掌心里射出来。他想这就像是一种耐药性，又或者是欲壑难填，尝到一点甜头就会贪婪的想要更多。  
但是这也让他在抑制剂失效的时候还有一丝理智离开，甚至是停下。他几乎就做到了。那个时候他就应该把药留下来，而不是让亲自去解决巴基的热潮期问题。他握紧拳头，轻轻的砸在门框上，用力的挤压直到感到疼痛不已。就像是一种对自己的惩罚，他把一切搞砸了。巴基一直都对非自主意志的交合表示反感，他们一起看报纸，那些欧米伽因为热潮期而被陌生阿尔法占有甚至标记的新闻总是让巴基义愤填膺，认为那是相当不公平并且应当是违法的。他会诅咒欧米伽的这个属性让人变得像是畜生。那种时候史蒂夫觉得巴基虽然比自己高大，但是却过于敏感并且脆弱。那一面他从未见巴基在外人面前显露过。  
但是，有个小小的声音在他内心深处说，巴基当时挽留你了，不是吗？  
可那也许是因为热潮期的缘故。归根结底，其实一开始自己就不应该和巴基住在一起。如果他是和一个贝塔或者欧米伽住在一起，那他的信息素不会影响到他们，也会得到良好的照料，而不是让一个阿尔法去进入他，和他结合。  
他把手从门框上拿了下来，上面沾满了细小的木屑，有几根扎进了手指。他决定等巴基出来就和他说，他要搬出去。画室那边可以让他先对付几天，然后再慢慢找房子。他还要好好的向巴基道歉，如果巴基生气到要和他绝交，想到这个可能让他的心脏几乎停摆了，他的呼吸开始紊乱，空气对他来说突然变得稀薄，止不住的咳嗽爆发了，他挣扎着把门关上，冲回房间找到哮喘喷剂狠狠的吸了几口。  
他把脸埋在被单上，喘息着，在和罢工的肺斗争的同时他注意到床单上巴基的气味是如此的浓厚，他闭着眼几乎都能看到巴基在黑暗里闪着光，那气味充满诱惑，邀请着他进入自己。他之前的决心突然动摇了，也许巴基不会生气，他不用搬走，如果不幸还有下次，他一定会控制好自己。  
“史蒂夫？你没事吧？”听到巴基的声音他才意识到浴室里的水声停了，他抬起头看到巴基光着上半身站在浴室门口，浴巾可怜兮兮的挡着他的胯部。平时他们见惯了彼此的这幅模样，但是史蒂夫脑海里瞬间就想到之前在洗手台上的那一幕，他觉得自己脸上烧得发烫，绝望的说服自己巴基不会注意到的，同时又觉得自己还需要再喷几下哮喘喷剂。  
“你哮喘发作了？”巴基脸色发白，担忧让他绿色的眼睛披上一层阴影，显得有些灰蓝。史蒂夫很早就注意到当巴基激动的时候，或者他哭的时候，眼睛的绿色会变得更清澈更纯净。他还记得之前当巴基到达顶点的时候，那在昏黄的浴室灯光下，他的眼睛居然还呈现一种不可思议的翠绿。“是因为之前我们……你和我……所以才发作的吗？”巴基现在的表情写满了内疚。  
史蒂夫之前沉下去的心又欢欣着活了过来，在胸腔里开心的扑腾着。他想巴基没有生气，他还为我担心。  
“不是不是，我去关门……外面的空气太糟糕！不是因为之前我们……嗯，我们的事。”他这个时候才发现自己居然还能撒谎。其只是把他上次哮喘发作的情况移到现在说而已——毕竟他确实曾经因为这样的原因哮喘发作。说到我们的事的时候，既然他们彼此都心知肚明是什么事，史蒂夫也就和巴基一样含糊带过了。  
“那就好。”巴基看起来恢复了一点血色，史蒂夫站起来把干净的衣服递给巴基，这个时候他注意到巴基看起来犹豫不决，似乎不知道是站在浴室门口还是走近史蒂夫。  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫试探得问，巴基摇摇头，他的目光开始躲闪，游离不定，他的脸色开始发红，就象之前那样。史蒂夫视线往下移去，发现浴巾下某样东西翘着，挺立着，就在巴基两条大腿之间。  
“抑制剂没起作用吗？”但是巴基身上信息素已经不像之前那样让史蒂夫发狂了，恢复到了以往他处于热潮期的正常水平，可是他确实还在勃起状态。  
史蒂夫突然感到有点口干舌燥，他盯着巴基舔了舔嘴唇，那鲜红的舌头灵活的在饱满的嘴唇上卷了一圈，嘴唇看起来湿漉漉的，色情极了。史蒂夫不由得想象他可以对这张嘴做的事。他自己也开始硬了。  
“咳……我猜是的。”巴基最后开了口，他的视线有些躲闪，但是最后还是看向了史蒂夫，他的胸口起伏着，呼吸越来越急促，他的手不安的扯着浴巾下摆，现在他眼睛直直的盯着史蒂夫，眼睛里写满了欲望。  
“那怎么办？”史蒂夫绝望的听着自己开口，问了如此一个用心险恶的问题。他阻止不了，巴基就站在他面前，抑制剂失去了效果，那么答案简直是呼之欲出。  
巴基整个人晃了晃，眼睛紧闭，他嘴唇无声的张开又闭紧，似乎在聚集勇气开口。史蒂夫觉得等着答案的自己简直是太残酷了，但是他需要这个许可，他需要巴基的允许。  
“你如果非要站在那里等我开口求你的话，fuck you！”巴基最终颤抖着说出来的话，听起来不像是邀请，倒像是一句咒骂。他说完就把浴巾一丢，抓过史蒂夫手里的衣服胡乱的往身上套。  
“巴基？！”史蒂夫伸手抓住他的胳膊，“你要干什么？”  
“我出门去！随便找个人算了！”巴基已经把衬衫套好了，“放开我！混球！”  
史蒂夫听到巴基说的话，整个大脑一片空白，嫉妒和怒火炙烤着他的心。“不许去！”  
“那我怎么办？！你又不屑于操我！”巴基挣脱了史蒂夫的手，开始给自己套上裤子，但是下一秒他就被史蒂夫从后面压倒了，从史蒂夫身上传来的气息让巴基浑身都要瘫软了，他挣扎着要爬起来，史蒂夫从下面伸了一只手钻进他的衬衣，捏住他的乳头，另外一只手往下覆盖住巴基坚挺的勃起。  
“……艹！”巴基觉得自己腰一软，差点又趴了下去，还好他的胳膊肘撑住了他。史蒂夫的胯部紧紧贴着他的臀缝，他能感觉到史蒂夫硬梆梆的阴茎正隔着一层棉布抵着他。“你干什么……”他的声音又变得沙哑起来，史蒂夫的手又开始在他身上点火，烧完他的上半身之后就往上掠过他的耳廓，抚摸起他敏感的嘴唇，而他阴茎上的那只手则开始收紧，大拇指滑过他的顶端，巴基的身子抽搐了一下，史蒂夫的手指塞进他的嘴里，一根，两根，三根，四根手指紧紧的塞满了巴基的嘴，把他的呻吟堵在了里面。唾液沿着没法闭合的嘴角流了下来，他的顶端也抽搐着流出一丝前液。  
巴基的舌头抵着史蒂夫的手指，舔舐的触感和口腔黏膜里的湿热，都让史蒂夫想到下面的某处。他喘息着，手上加快了动作，他想解开自己的裤子，他的阴茎在里面收到压迫，又难受又带感，他小幅度的用胯部撞击着巴基的臀缝，手里紧紧的框住了他的阴茎，让巴基的臀部跟着配合他的冲撞。他整个上半身都趴在巴基后背上，想到刚才巴基说的话，光是想象巴基会随便找个什么人来解决他的热潮期问题，就让史蒂夫简直要抓狂。他多想现在就标记巴基，让他完全的，彻底的只属于自己。  
巴基的后颈就在他的眼前。他探身过去，伸出舌头轻轻的舔舐了一下后颈处的腺体，然后感到身下的巴基浑身抽搐了几下，接着他手里的阴茎也随着抖动着，射了他一手。巴基喘息着，整个人瘫软了下去，他嘴巴大张，剧烈的喘息着，把史蒂夫的手指吐了出来。那上面印上了深深的牙印，史蒂夫先是整个人从狂怒中清醒了过来，才意识到自己的手指疼的厉害，巴基最后那下咬的相当狠。他不是故意咬那么重的，他只是，就是控制不住。  
史蒂夫舔上他后颈的那一下实在是太过了，巴基之前还在积累来自史蒂夫手掌的一小波一小波快感，紧接着就迎面一道大浪打了过来，让他瞬间就射了出来。这还不是真正的标记，如果……巴基茫然的想，如果真的被史蒂夫狠狠的咬住那里，加以标记的话，会是什么感觉？  
“对不起，我……”史蒂夫想把巴基扶起来，但是巴基摇摇手，还想趴在地上多喘会儿。他还在回味刚才的那一切。“我很抱歉。”  
“别道歉，”巴基喘息着，无力的回复他，“你不需要道歉……该道歉的是我，让你操你没兴趣的对象，还做了两次。”他的声音听起来比他想象中的更伤感。“感谢你为了不让我走上歧途而做的努力，虽然你还是个混球。”他把史蒂夫的愤怒理解为对自己友人自暴自弃的失望之火。  
“谁说我对你没兴趣。”史蒂夫从后面搂住巴基，把脸埋在他的肩胛骨之间，轻轻的吻着他的后背，“我爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫轻声说，他既害怕巴基听见，又怀着一丝期待，希望这告白能响彻寰宇，让巴基听得清清楚楚才好。他决定在巴基做出反应之前就像这样挨着他，亲吻着他，感受他。  
巴基的身体还是软绵绵的，他一动不动的瘫在地板上，任由史蒂夫伏在他身上。他似乎什么也没听见。史蒂夫等的时间太久，久到他以为巴基一定是累的睡着了。他叹了口气，准备从巴基身上起来，但是他才刚有动作，巴基的手握住了他的手。  
他回头看着史蒂夫，眼睛里满是水气，他开口说话，就像是没听到史蒂夫刚才的告白一样。“操我。”他带着一种理直气壮的气势命令着。“就用刚才的姿势。”  
史蒂夫张张嘴想要说些什么，但是巴基伸出手隔着单薄的工装裤轻轻得环住了他硬直的阴茎，引导着它抵住自己的臀缝。他现在视线不再躲闪了，似乎之前让他难为情和犹豫不决的问题全部得到了解决。他直白的盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，努力的忍住笑容，但是他上翘的嘴角出卖了他的心思。史蒂夫没法拒绝巴基的这个要求。他喜欢巴基的手掌握住自己阴茎的感觉，他也喜欢自己呆在巴基身体里的感觉。  
史蒂夫爬了起来，握住了巴基的臀部，一只手解开了裤衩，他准备像之前那样进入巴基，但是却发现阴茎受到了极大的阻力，那里不再是那个湿滑松软欢迎他进入的穴口了。史蒂夫伸出一根手指，轻缓却坚定的推了进去，当他的手指被紧紧的绞紧的时候，他听到巴基传来吃疼的抽气声。  
“抑制剂是有效的。”他把手指退了出来，有点恐慌的说，瞬间一个想法在他头脑里绽放开来。  
“嗯哼……艹……好疼……你看来还是知道转弯的，没有硬的那么傻。”巴基呲牙咧嘴的挤出一个笑容。  
“……噢。”史蒂夫突然觉得浑身都没了力气，但是他的身体变得轻飘飘的，现在来一阵风就能把他吹走，为了避免出现这样的悲剧，他紧紧的搂住了巴基，“你是因为想和我做才撒谎的。”他开始傻笑。  
他们现在面对面的躺在地板上，巴基给他一个大大的白眼，但是没有否认。  
“你爱我。”史蒂夫笑的更傻了，朝阳金色的光从窗口落了下来，刚好照在他们身上。史蒂夫的脸和头发就像是镀上了一层金边，闪闪发光。他开心的搂住了巴基，急匆匆的在他脸上落下好几个吻。  
“现在你不问我怎么办了？”巴基伸手挡住了史蒂夫的嘴，咧嘴不怀好意的笑了起来。“现在不等着我开口说操我了？”  
“我不想让我的欲望伤害到你，”史蒂夫认真的回答他，他把吻轻柔的落在巴基的手掌心里，“比起你事后恨我，我更害怕你因此而受到伤害。”巴基咬紧嘴，似乎不知道应该说些什么。  
“你不是因为头脑发热才向我告白的吧？比如我这么性感火辣让你爽得不行？”巴基翻身，把史蒂夫压倒在身下，他故意让自己的胯部轻轻的压在史蒂夫阴茎上面。他跪在地板上，而他的阿尔法在他身下，被他的双腿困住了。他往前凑去，史蒂夫坐了起来，他们靠近着交换了一个吻。  
“难道那个食髓知味恋恋不舍的人不是你吗？”  
史蒂夫看着自己的三根手指没入巴基的后穴，巴基给他们翻出来一罐防冻伤用的油膏，抹在了史蒂夫的手指上。但是那还不够，那里太紧了，巴基的脸部表情和之前的完全不同，看起来一点也不好受。史蒂夫想停下来，他可以撸出来，不是必须得进入后面。但是巴基夹紧了他的手指，他喘息着，脸上已经出了细细的一层汗，“别想停，我就想这样。”他咬牙，似乎觉得自己说了不该说的事。史蒂夫耐心的等着，小心的做着扩张，他曲起两只手指，剩下的一根探进深处，他一边看着巴基的表情一边调整着动作，然后他感到巴基的身子僵住了，巴基张着嘴，屏住了呼吸，他眼睛瞪大了，似乎被某种感觉震住。  
史蒂夫在那个地方多逗留了一下，用指腹去挤压戳刺那里，巴基开始喘息，胸腔起伏着，他瞪大的眼睛里浮上一层水气，让他的眼珠看起来就像是在清澈的溪水下闪着光的绿宝石。史蒂夫另外一只手握住了巴基抬头的阴茎，他想就这样，清清楚楚的让巴基射出来，不错过巴基高潮的任何一点细枝末节。  
“别……”巴基推开了他的手，他艰难的放松了后穴，身体抬高了一些，让史蒂夫把手拿出来。“我准备好了。”他平稳了下呼吸，主动跨坐在史蒂夫的阴茎上，在史蒂夫的注视下，他伸手扶着阴茎，把它缓慢的吞了进去。  
史蒂夫觉得光是看他就要血脉喷张而亡了，他盯着两个人结合的地方，看到两个人终于完全的贴合在一起，他瘦削的胯骨感受到巴基的重量，热度通过臀部的接触传达过来，但是更直接的是那个把两个人链接在一起的地方。  
巴基的身体里烫的吓人，史蒂夫喘息着，他想往上挺，想让自己的阴茎进的更深，想抓住巴基的屁股固定住他，让自己狠狠的来回抽插。但是他忍住了，他想等着巴基适应。他还记得之前在热潮期时两个人干得过分疯狂，很多细节在史蒂夫的脑海里已经模糊不清，但他的阴茎在不住抽搐的后穴里横冲直撞所带来的快感却被身体牢牢记住。  
巴基深深的吸了一口气，他试着自己上下起伏着，调整角度，想让史蒂夫的阴茎能像刚才手指的一样，准备的戳中某个特殊的位置。但是位置总是不对。他不知道自己的每一下动作对史蒂夫带来的刺激就象是在撩拨一只饥饿的狮子。史蒂夫在他最后一次深深的坐下去之后，终于伸手抓住了巴基的腰。  
巴基还没来得及抗议，史蒂夫就把他掀倒在地上，他只来得及发出一声抗议，就感到史蒂夫把阴茎拔了出去，然后又狠狠的插了进来。他接下来的话语被硬生生的塞了回去。猛烈的撞击让他感到眼前直冒星星，他现在肩膀压在地板上，后背和腰部都靠着史蒂夫撑着。史蒂夫的手紧紧抓着他的大腿，他的身体插在两腿之间，而他的阴茎则在他暴露在外的后穴里粗暴的抽插着。  
这个位置和之前在洗手台上一样，一开始不舒服，但是很快，巴基就忘记了大半个身体悬空的不舒服了。他只觉得自己就像是漂在波涛之上的一叶小舟，史蒂夫是他的舵手。这个位置不如之前巴基跨坐的时候进的那么深，但是角度却刚好让史蒂夫的顶端可以戳中后穴里的腺体，而且史蒂夫可以用整个身体的力量去抽插，也弥补了两个人身高差带来的不适。最主要的是，史蒂夫可以居高临下的把巴基的表情一览无遗。他看着巴基的眼睛闭上又睁开，他的眼神开始涣散，无法集中焦距，他绿色的眼睛最终对上了史蒂夫的视线。他伸手无力的开始撸他的阴茎，他的嘴巴随着史蒂夫的冲刺抿得越来越紧。最后他无声的张开了嘴，一些稀薄的精液从他的手掌里漏了出来。  
而他的后穴也随之抽搐着，史蒂夫又抽插了几下，他想尽可能的延长这种快感，但是他没坚持几秒就射了出来。  
他们两个的力气似乎也跟着被抽干了，史蒂夫抱住巴基的大腿不住的喘息，他把疲软的阴茎抽了出来，把巴基的身体放回地面，然后毫无力气的趴在巴基身边，他盯着巴基的耳廓看了一会，然后才注意到巴基正盯着他，眼圈红红的，像是刚刚哭过一样。  
“嗨。”史蒂夫冲着他微笑。  
巴基嘴角微微上扬，他脸上带着疲惫和满足。虽然这一上午对他们来说都太过满足了点。接着他翻了个身，把后颈暴露在史蒂夫面前。  
“我想清醒的感受……你在我身体里。”巴基的声音很低，史蒂夫差点就没听清。  
“刚才热潮期……我记得得不多。”巴基伸手把后颈上的头发拨开，史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏都停跳了一拍。他伸手去抚摸之前自己舔舐的那个地方，巴基的整个身体在他的触碰下抖了起来。  
“标记我。”巴基含糊不清的说。  
“你确定？”  
“嗯哼，除非你并不爱我。”  
史蒂夫毫不犹豫的就咬了上去。

第二天他们才离开了屋子，以一种结合后的状态。他们去把那个把他抑制剂替换的人渣揍了一顿。结合的状态让巴基不会再陷入规律的热潮期，抑制剂对他来说不是必需品了。他和史蒂夫现在的问题就是，热潮期以两个人的性趣作为唤醒条件。他们每天在对方身上花费的时间实在是太多太多了。

 

【1】这句话是来自史铁生《我与地坛》。


End file.
